


Cause I'm Sick of Losing Soulmates

by StoriesToldToYou



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Dan and Kyle just being two softies, Fluff, Like.... Very loosely, Loosely song inspired, M/M, Slice of Life, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesToldToYou/pseuds/StoriesToldToYou
Summary: Sometimes Dan would catch Kyle off guard with the most random and often unexpectedly profound topics of conversation. He always loved that about the other man. But he didn't expect this particular question from the other to hit him in this way.
Relationships: Kyle Simmons/Dan Smith
Kudos: 18





	Cause I'm Sick of Losing Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Considering my last one was a bit heavy I wanted my next one to be a more soft and fluffy short slice-of-life one shot.
> 
> The title is inspired by Dodie's song Sick of Losing Soulmates.

Dan and Kyle lay in bed, their first night back from tour, back in their own city, their own home, their own bed, they were exhausted, but content. 

"Kyle" Dan whispered softly, trying to gauge if Kyle had still been awake, "yeah" Kyle answered just as quietly, nearly having drifted off to sleep, "do you believe in soulmates?" Dan continued, "soulmates?" Kyle responded, his words laced with slight confusion, "yeah" Dan whispered, shuffling closer towards Kyle. Dan often got deep when he was sleepy, Kyle had grown accustomed to it by now, he knew what a strange being he was, God knows where he'd be if Dan hadn't found him at that party. 

He remembered the late night conversations he has had with the bright-eyed and talkative Dan, often just the two of them sitting in a quiet room as Dan asked something profound, something that kept Kyle on toes, made him think. These conversations often accompanied by a bottle of beer. _Once even sitting on top of a roof when they had been on a holiday, Dan had wanted to get some fresh air, he needed to think for a bit and watch the night sky, so_ **obviously** _he climbed out a window and sat on the roof, resulting in Kyle running around frantically after not being able to find him, because 'damn, it's.. It's been a while, where's he gone', ultimately running out of the cottage only to find Dan grin sheepishly at him from the rooftop when he turned back to the house, Kyle had sighed getting back in and clambering out of the window settling next to Dan, the others head resting on his shoulder as they watched the night sky._

But right now he grew silent, carefully thinking about it, he didn't quite know how to respond, in all fairness he realized he had never really given it much thought, sure it HAD crossed his mind somewhere along the line, almost everyone probably had thought about it at some point or another, but never enough to truly form an opinion, he has always been stuck with the _I'll believe it when I see it_ mindset, part of him never wanting to believe in them, afraid he'd rush in head first at the mere thought of having found his soulmate only to be crushed and hurt when it all inevitably came crashing down, getting brought back to reality again, he never wanted to be the one to lose his soulmate.

He glanced down, looking at Dan who had rested his head on his chest now, his hand beneath his cheek, staring off into the dark distance, comfortable silence filling the room as Kyle thought about his answer. He smiled fondly as he stared at him. In that moment he knew his answer, he just.. knew.

He leaned forwards and kissed the top of Dan's head. He had never felt as comfortable and connected to anyone as he had with Dan, the moment he first properly got to know the guy he knew Dan was someone special, destined to do great things, he just never said it out loud. The moment they confessed their feelings for each other he knew he could spend the rest of his life with him, easily spending his every waking moment with the man.

He knew, soulmates existed and he had found his, "what the hell would I be, without you" Kyle muttered as he saw Dan drift off to sleep, he gently grabbed the blanket and pulled it up across Dan's body, "I love you so damn much, Dan" Kyle whispered as he closed his eyes, crawling closer against Dan. 


End file.
